User talk:Skipper Rorc
And If you Like Fan fiction User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Archive I was told I needed an archive Archive1 Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday to ye! Happy Birthday to ye! Happy Birthday dear Rorc! Haaaaaaappy Birthday toooo ye!! Hope ye had an Awesome birthday Rorc, an' got lossa cake 'n' presents! :D Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 17:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, Chapter 12's here. --Peony Laminar 18:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on The Son Of A Warrior. Happy birthday too Rorc! Hope ya got lots of presents! XD --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Super update on Mossflower Reborn. And, apparently, yesterday was your birthday. Hope it was great :D! -----Clockworthy Di immortales 18:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update 'Revenge of a Warrior' got the Prologue upSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (Chapter 13) --Peony Laminar 17:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I left a suggestion for a fan fiction on your page for you to (maybe) use. I hope it helps! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Hi if you want to read my fanfiction, pleasego to Deviantart and search "Life in the Horde" its kind of grim just to warn you, it features a diffrent view point of Outcast of Redwall, I also have other things there. Joseph the Weasel 23:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update, Revenge of The Warrior Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) update On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update on From the South (chapter 14) --Peony Laminar 02:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Portaining to the recent change to your user page..... Well, then happy 16th! since you just changed it.......xD. It's kinda weird to think that i'm 'friends' with 15,16,17,18+ year old people. In the real world, if we went to the same school, we probably wouldn't know the other existed. o.0 Wow. a world with out the crazy brain of you. Such a desolate thought. Yeesh. I need to think happy thoughts. Puppies, cookies, lolly pops, beach balls, lasagna, monkeys........Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) cool. I'll put a notice up on my user page. I JUST MADE SKIP RORC'S DAY! AM I SPECIAL OR WHAT!?! xD heehee! I'm serious. Check it out! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) heehee! tell Rorc happy seasonday for me! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) how did she make yer day?Lorgo galedeep 00:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) random..... i'm totally taking over your talk page today, but i wuz looking at ur user page (imagine that!) and i saw that the high school won't let you play cuz you're homeschooled. Is it public or private? Cuz i thought that if you (your family) payed taxes, that they HAD to let you play? Am i wrong, or is it different where you live? Just curious. And as i sometimes say, curiosity killed the fox, but satisfaction brought it back!!! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Thirteen is up. Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah I have not be on for a LONG time but it just that I always have school stuff to do and once I am done I am spending it on Steam. I will be back once the school year ends then I will have a a lot of free time. If you could tell the others so they dont send me updates untill I am back thank you. ----Zoso159 Valor inc. 11:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 15 is up --Peony Laminar 21:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update!!!! Hey Rorc, I just posted chapter 10 of Vengeance and Wrath! Hope you like it!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 19:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! hmm, i see. that stincks. BTW, thanks for tellin' me about Zoso. :) Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the SOuth, chatpers 16 and 17 up! --Peony Laminar 17:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome.I have another user If you know who it is please don't tell anyone.thank you.-Nightpaw